


I Know

by spiralicious



Series: Fall Challenge [12]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Angst, Community: Inuromp, F/M, Kouga/Kirara 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from that song "I Know" by Fiona Apple.
> 
> Part of the Fall Challenge at inuromp that went from September 1st until December 31st 2009. Participants were asked to pick a non-canon pairing and to pick between two lists of 15 prompts each (Crunchy or Creamy).
> 
> List and Prompt (# and Theme): Crunchy, #6, Staking My Claim
> 
> I originally wrote this for inuromp at livejournal under the username kattrip033.

Kouga had been traveling with Inuyasha’s pack now for several days. He had showed up saying he wanted to talk to Inuyasha privately. This made Kirara nervous and she had done her best to never give the two an opportunity to be alone, hoping that Kouga would give up and leave. No such luck. She didn’t know how much Kouga knew about her and Inuyasha but she knew he knew something. Kirara had no idea how much Inuyasha knew about the situation at all. She liked things the way they were and did not want change.

Eventually, Kouga did manage to corner Inuyasha by himself.

“So you wanted to talk?”

Kouga had been glaring at Inuyasha for a half an hour and it was making him nervous.

“I know.”

“Know what fleabag?”

“About you and Kirara.”

“I don’t know what the hell you’re...”

Kouga got in Inuyasha’s face and growled.

“Fine! Whatcha gonna do about it?”

“Nothing.”

Inuyasha hadn’t been expecting that.

“It makes her happy. I just thought that you should know that I know.”

And with that, Kouga left.


End file.
